


日常30题

by cabbageeee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 日常30题1. 迟到的理由（doon）
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 7





	日常30题

**Author's Note:**

> *金建学x孙东柱  
> *不要上升真人！！  
> *有点过短，米安内T-T会努力的把其他篇写长的！！  
> *写到后面觉得好像离题了？？  
> 可以给点意见还是题材什么的  
> 谢谢大家的观看！！（鞠躬

金建学今天又迟到了。  
"呀！金建学你是要我们全部都被惩罚了才甘愿吗？"  
李抒澔一看见金建学慢悠悠推门进去练习室的时候忍不住骂道。连平常很少骂人的吕焕雄也忍不住讲了他几句。  
"米安内，我睡迟了。"  
金建学头也不抬地走到镜子前开始热身，准备今天的练习以及编舞活动。  
道歉非常没有诚意。  
李抒澔和吕焕雄对看了一眼，交换了个眼神，决定不管如何和今天都一定要从金建学嘴里套出迟到的原因。  
他们决定派出他们的王牌--忙内孙东柱去问。  
结果直接找到事情的源头。  
"啊尼。。。是我缠着建学哥让他陪我多一会的。。"  
孙东柱面对两位哥哥的请求时他琢磨了好久才红着脸小声地说出实情。他低下头，不敢看两位哥哥的脸，毕竟是自己的问题才会导致他们的编舞进度变慢。  
"害，东柱你也知道我们快回归了，不可以一直缠着建学哥知道吗？"  
吕焕雄即使是责骂也尽量放轻自己的音量，所有人都知道其实忙内的心很脆弱，会自责很久。李抒澔这次也没多说什么，就轻拍对方下垂的小脑瓜。  
"知道了。。。"  
眼泪已经开始在眼眶里打转，随时都会掉出来。他急急忙忙地把李抒浩和吕焕雄推出门外，不想他们看到自己的丑样。  
一关掉房门，眼泪就不受控制的流了出来。他慌忙地擦掉眼泪，可是越擦就越掉了更多的眼泪，他闭上双眼，把自己缩在床角里静静地哭。  
看吧，就不该一直缠着人家。现在被骂了，哥哥们的编舞进度也变慢了。  
"东柱？我可以进去吗？"  
熟悉的低音。是金建学。  
孙东柱只听见开门和关门声，然后就被拉到一个熟悉怀抱里，他抬起头就看到金建学心疼的眼神。金建学看到小孩这副模样心疼得不能自己，他抬起手擦去孙东柱的眼泪，安慰似的亲了亲他的眼角。  
“别哭了，在哭下去眼睛就要肿了。不哭了，嗯？”  
“嗯。。。”  
孙东柱把自己的眼泪胡乱的抹在金建学的衣服上，后者也没说什么，任由他对自己做任何事情。  
最后孙东柱也心满意足地躺在金建学的大腿上看着他，金建学笑着看他然后举起双手狠狠地往孙东柱的脸上捏去。孙东柱也不甘示弱的反咬金建学一口，他吃痛的叫了起来，看着小孩快乐的脸色也没说什么也就笑笑让它过去。  
完


End file.
